Not Alone
by Aurabora
Summary: Omega Ruby. After the showdown with Groudon and the events following, May is struggling to move on with her original goal: to challenge the Pokemon League. However, as she fights her thoughts before the entrance of Victory Road, she receives an unexpected visitor who may give her the push she needs. Subtle beginnings of BlueOrbShipping.


The heroine of Hoenn stepped out into the night air. It was thick with humidity and smelled strongly of the red flowers growing along the earthen path. The combination of the two left the young woman feeling suffocated, which did not help the sinking feeling in her stomach. The fact that she was here, about to take such a mighty step forward as a trainer, was almost too much tension to bear.

But despite the uncomfortable enclosure of the sweet, sticky air, she was struck by how unenclosed she really was. How lonely. The solitary building she just left was the only source of not only light, but companionship. She'd just left a homely company of well wishers and advice givers, and the only people she'd meet from this point were people who would not welcome her presence and only try to tear her and her team down.

Gone was the crowding hero's welcome for saving Sootopolis, Hoenn, the world. After a whole

menagerie of people profusely congratulating her and thanking her for the world's victory, she was just… Alone. The people she would soon face wouldn't care that she had tamed a Legendary Pokemon or wrecked Team Magma. It inexplicably made her feel even lonelier. The constant thanks became repetitive, but at least it was something.

The girl stopped walking. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she'd made it to the entrance of the cave. Victory Road was just one step ahead. Beyond this, there would be little chance to turn back. She glanced over her shoulder back at the illuminated Pokemon Center. Maybe she should stay there for the night and try to ease her loneliness and worries. Maybe in the daytime the challenge would seem less daunting. Then she turned her head to the west, gazing beyond the cliff at the islands dotting a passage back to the mainland. Maybe she should return home for a few days and fully recover from the Groudon incident. Then she faced the looming mouth of the cavern before her. Maybe she should just go and get over it. After all, she showed no fear before the great beast of old. She just needed to tap into that source of courage, and then…

And then she turned all the way around. She took in the landscape: the overpowering scarlet flowers caught in the sway of an unfelt breeze, the vast ocean motionless on all sides, the never ending expanse of stars twinkling at all angles overhead. Lovely indeed, but so solemn and solitary. Nothing moved but for an instant, it was only human, land, sea, and sky. She closed her eyes, taking in gulps of humid air as waves of floral scent washed over her. She was going to take advantage of this atmosphere and keep its cruel game at bay. Calm… Relax…

In her mind's silence, she noticed something she hadn't before. A noise… Like a call. It was getting closer, and words were becoming audible. What was the voice saying? Way…? Wake…? Wait…? Scamp, wait…? Scamp!

Opening her eyes in surprise, the young female saw the source of the noise jumping off of a Sharpedo before the Pokemon had even reached the shore. Archie was running toward her, a huge grin on his face. She could only stare in astonishment at this unexpected visitor. Why was _he_, of all people, here?

"I was afraid I'd missed you!" the tall man called as he approached her. He ruffled her hair in one swift motion upon reaching her, knocking her bow off balance and pushing some hair in her face. "I heard you were taking on the Pokemon League challenge! Good on ya, scamp!"

Fixing her bow and pushing her hair back, she eyed him warily. She was certainly happy to see him and very grateful for his company, but she was still puzzled as to why. They weren't particularly close, and she had no idea how he would know that she was here or why he would care. But despite her misgivings, she managed a small smile and a nod.

Archie just chuckled in response, as lighthearted as always. "Is that how you're going to treat your only friend right now? Well, I suppose you always were one of the quiet ones." He concluded, giving her a charming smile. Before she could respond, he'd already moved on, now gazing at the same scenery she'd scrutinized just moments before. "Nice place, huh? Even better at night. Hasn't changed much since the first time I came here…"

The girl gave him a half-hearted laugh, still a little uncomfortable with the situation. It was a lovely place, once you got past the sense of unease that naturally came with it. And she had to admit, having him here with her did make her feel somewhat less stressed about the upcoming challenge. She nearly laughed at herself for thinking it almost romantic, with the nighttime setting, surrounded by stars and flowers, all alone with the tall, dark, and mysterious visitor coming out of nowhere to give her the strength to face her fears. But she just couldn't shake the awkwardness of it. His brief small talk was bothering her, and he still had yet to explain himself. _What was he doing?_

"Archie," she said finally, interrupting Archie's monologue on his own experience with the Pokemon League. Archie frowned a little, and looked at her with eyes most sincere. She paused, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings by interrupting him. She bit her lip, then murmured, "Archie… Why are you here?"

The man before her kept his steady gaze, so serious for his typical demeanor. Then he gave her a small smile and looked away, seeming almost… Shy? Embarrassed? Then he spoke, voice low but confident.

"I'd heard the folks around Sootopolis saying that you'd beat Wallace, and I figured the scary little tsunami in you would be itching to power its way through the Pokemon League, too. Looks like I was right, hey? And just call it sailor's luck, but I guessed right on when you'd go, too." He looked back at her now, his dark eyes brimming with pride, though it was not for himself… But for her. She found herself smiling back at him, a little shy about his compliments on her strength.

He smiled wider at her response and continued, "I decided to traverse the Victory Road on a night much like this one, too. Was so full of confidence, but there's just something about this sad excuse for a city that gets to ya. Y'know, just saps all your confidence away. 't least, that's how I felt." His smile turned more understanding. "I thought I'd give you some moral support before you go, y'know, just in case you felt the same. It's the least I can do for the savior of the world. I just didn't expect to be the only one!"

The young woman smiled and laughed along with him, no longer bothered by Archie's sudden appearance. She found that she was grateful, in fact, that he was here. He showed her that she wasn't alone in this fight, in any of it. Somewhere out there, someone understood, and someone could support her… Even if that someone was the ex-leader of a criminal organization.

She smiled up at him, now gifting him with a genuine grin. "Thank you for being here, Archie. You came at just the right time. I couldn't get a grip on the situation, but… You've made me feel much better."

Archie grinned the same shark-toothed smile he met her with. "Anything for you, little scamp!" He said with a cheeky wink that made her grin back. "But before ya hurry off… There's something that's been bothering me."

Her face fell at his return to a more serious tone. What could that be? Was everything he just said not the reason for his coming to see her? Preparing for the worst, she gazed up as confidently as she could into his challenging dark eyes. But to her surprise, he flashed that devilishly charming smile at her again and surprised her even further by engulfing her hand in his, smooth from sea salt and calloused from hard work all at the same time. "Y'know, scamp…" he said slowly, "It may be too late for introducing yourself now, but I don't think I ever got your name."

She could only stare in astonishment once again at the man before her. From the sensation of his hand around hers, to the feel of his eyes on her own, even to the truth he just pointed out, she was at loss for words. He was proving to be full of surprises, and she was finding that she rather liked them. Shyly, pulling herself away from his gaze, she mumbled out her name to him.

"May," he said simply, closing his eyes, as if relishing the sound as it rolled off his tongue. Then he laughed loudly and exclaimed, "Nice to finally meet you, May!" shaking her hand firmly, causing her to laugh along with him. She liked the happy sound they made together, like a song of the deep and of the sky. As their laughter started to cease and May began to see Archie in a new light, she began to wonder if the sweet and romantic night she'd envisioned earlier wasn't too far from the truth.

Having found her courage once again, May raised one of her eyebrows at Archie and pondered aloud, "Well, now something's bothering me." As Archie raised his own brows and opened his mouth to inquire, May silenced him by pulling his hand closer to herself and wrapping her other arm around the small of his back. After a few seconds of hesitation, she felt his arm drape across her shoulders.

She was awash with him, such a contrast to the suffocating surroundings she'd struggled with earlier. The blues of his outfit were a warm and welcome contrast to the vibrant reds of the flowers. His scent was crisp and cool, a refreshing difference from the muggy air that surrounded the two. He smelled of the ocean, of salt and sand and cool breezes. She wanted to stay like this, engulfed by him, his scent, and his presence. But she had a task at hand, one that she now owed to him.

Releasing him from her embrace, she breathed out all she had to say into his ear. No longer a part of each other, they eyed one another, Archie with a mischievous expression and May with a look of reproach. Then Archie broke the silence with a jolly laugh, "BAHAHAHA! Ya little scamp!"

May widened her eyes in surprise, then joined into their chorus of laughter. Yes, she was May. May who plowed through the entirety of Team Magma, May who challenged Maxie when no one else would, May who faced and defeated Primal Groudon, May who saved the world, and now May who conquered all the gyms in Hoenn. She was courageous and could ride her inner tsunami through the Pokemon League. But she was not May alone. She couldn't have done any of this alone. And with Archie, she was more than May. She was his little scamp.


End file.
